bottomfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the fourth episode of the first series of the sitcom Bottom, it first aired on October 8th 1991 Plot Eddie and Richie are preparing for a visit from Richie's wealthy auntie Olga. To create the impression of poverty they have killed their goldfish, 'Elvis', to make her believe they have no food left in the house,Eddie has hidden the rest in the cistern, scattered bills strategically around the house so that she sees one wherever she sits; and Eddie has sprinkled water everywhere to make it look like they've been crying a lot. When Richie phones to ensure she brings her cheque book, he is informed by her servant she has died and left him £600 in her will. Overjoyed, Richie safely ensconces £300 on top of the bathroom cabinet where he believes no one will ever find it, and the duo take the remaining £300 down to the funfair where Eddie causes £45 worth of damage to a shooting stall. Richie agrees to settle the debt only to discover that his wallet and the £300 have been stolen. In a bid to escape, Eddie asks the proprietor of the shooting stall to call it double or quits if he can shoot a particular target, however instead he deliberately shoots him in the eye so they can make their getaway. Being chased through the funfair by the workers, the two hide first in the house of horrors (which they immediately leave as it is too scary) and then in the fortune teller's tent. Here the old fortune teller reveals to Richie that she knows his driving licence to be a fake and then describes his "secret love picture" of a naked lady with Julia Somerville's face stuck over the top). Convinced that the old woman has something and he asks her to tell his fortune and she reveals that before the moon rises three times, 'Yer gonna die!' Richie rushes to the hospital, where, after causing much havoc with the nurse and the patients, he is granted a clean bill of health by Sir Roger Cobham , a famous heart surgeon, who kicks him out immediately afterward. Richie is relieved, but on the way out he and Eddie accidentally push an old man down a lift shaft. Richie then comes to the conclusion that his death will be caused by an accident. The episode picks up three days later in the flat. Richie has created a 'bunker' under the upturned sofa and has not left it for three days and nights - nor has he eaten anything, as he has enlisted Eddie to test all of the food and drink. Eddie has taken this task to heart especially when testing alcohol! After bribing Eddie to check if the moon has risen yet, Richie notices that the ceiling above him is sagging, and Eddie explains that it's his piano. Richie makes him go upstairs and move it. While Eddie is gone, Richie prays that whatever fate awaits him be given instead to Eddie. His prayer is repeatedly interrupted by Eddie playing piano and just as Richie gets up to order Eddie to come down at once, Eddie and the piano crash through the ceiling, destroying Richie's 'bunker'. It's only at this moment that Richie realises that everything that transpired leading him to get the curse was because of Eddie: Eddie said they should go to the funfair, shot the stallholder in the eye, and suggested they hide in the fortune teller's tent. Realising that Eddie could be the cause of his death, Richie throws him out of the flat. That night, as Richie prepares to sleep, he hears a noise. Believing it to be Eddie, he prepares to hit whoever enters his bedroom with a cricket bat. However, rather than Eddie he is visited by the Grim Reaper, who informs him that he is going to hell. Richie pleads for his life, failing to notice that Death seems to have trouble with his mobility. It is revealed to the audience that Death is in fact Eddie on stilts in a robe. Richie offers to play chess for his soul but 'Death' refuses, claiming he doesn't know the rules. He also refuses to play Cluedo because Richie always looks at the mystery cards. Eventually, Richie beats 'Death' in a game of I spy. 'Death' agrees to allow Richie to live in return for: Eddie's return to the flat; the remaining £300; and Richie's secret copy of "'Girly World''. However, while attempting to make his escape, 'Death' falls down the stairs and breaks his stilts, revealing himself to be a fraud.'' While Richie and Eddie argue, the shooting-gallery stallholder kicks the door down looking for Richie, as he has come to return his missing wallet. They realise that it was the fortune teller who stole Richie's wallet, and therefore knew of its contents - the forged driving licence and Julia Somerville nude collage. The Shooting gallery stallholder takes the £300 to pay for his eye operation, as well as the copy of Girly World . After an invitation from Richie, the episode ends with the stallholder kicking Eddie in the balls. Cast Rik Mayall Ade Edmonson Mark Arden Liz Smith Helen Lederer Nick Gillard Roger Brierley Notes Its revealed in this episode that Richie and Eddie have a goldfish named Elvis This is the only episode where Richie and Eddie have a large sum of money in this case £600 despite losing £300 and the other £300 taken off them by the stallholder Its the only episode in which we see the inside of a hospital This is the first episode where Eddie damages someones eye at a carnival stand, this later happens again in the series 3 episode Hole Richie keeps a secret copy of Girly World as its revealed in this episode This is the first time Eddie is seen wearing a costume/disguise Its the first episode in which we see inside Richie's bedroom This is the first episode to feature the most characters and people in a single episode In the DVD version of this episode Eddie switches on the TV to see what the time is - Neighbours is on, implying the time is 5:30, this was the time when BBC One used to broadcast the repeat First time Eddie and Richie go to a fair, they later go to a fair, possibly the same one in the series 3 episode Hole only in that episode they are only seen on a ferris wheel carriage, in this episode they are properly seen going around the fair Sean Connery is mentioned in this episode when Eddie says he cannot go near the window as he thinks they'll think he looks like him This is the only episode in which we hear Richie cry Errors Richie at one point tells Eddie to get out or he'll set the dogs on him Eddie responds with We haven't got any dogs but after Eddie falls down the stairs when Richie has hit him with his poker you can hear the sounds of a dog whining In this episode Richie says he knows the rules to Chess but in the series 2 episode Culture he doesn't know how to play Chess